villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sr. Donizildo
Sr. Donizildo (Mr. Donizildo) is a recurring character from Brazilian Flash animation site Mundo Canibal, having his own series of shorts. Sr. Donizildo is shown as a old man who at first seem like any regular person minding his own business, until someone or something displeases him. He is prone to violent fits of rage at the slightest provocation, at which point he will start cursing and swearing and screaming like crazy, not being beyond hurting or mutilating others. He also deals disproportionate punishments to his daughter Donizete whenever she does something that even slightly pisses him off. Villainous Roles *'Cartão de crédito MerdCard' - An attendant care about the house of Sr. Donizildo with the proposal to sell you a credit card, but Donizildo screaming on the phone talking and taunting the attendant your card is worthless coming to let the attendant frightened by his screams. *'Pequeno Delito' - After finding an expensive DVD in video store Sr. Donizildo refuses to pay and decide to steal it hiding the DVD inside his shirt. But when trying to pass through the metal detector he is caught in the act by Whatahell, But instead of surrendering Donizildo screams and intimidates Whatahell lying that he was not stealing DVD about to leave Whatahell cowering in fear because his monstrous fury. At the end Donizildo can take the DVD without paying anything. *'O Troco' - Sr. Donizildo decides to join the addiction to cigarettes and sends his daughter to buy a pack of cigarettes at the grocery store. But when his daughter spend the change (one cent) with candy Sr. Donizildo punishes his daughter dropping all his fury. *'O Dia em que a Terra parou' - After being stop your car in the traffic red light, Sr. Donizildo comes across a poor street kid who makes it a presentation in exchange for money. Sr. Donizildo refuses to pay the boy giving him a slipper in hand and accusing him of being a drug addict. The boy pleads with pity and decides to please Donizildo with a presentation of juggling with fire, but he ends up accidentally burning the bumper of Donizildo's car. Furious Sr. Donizildo joins forces to stop the Earth's rotation and thus crush the skull of the boy with the wheels of your car. *'Natação das Teta' - Sr. Donizildo pluck the eyes of her daughter after stretch your swimming goggles and make them collide on her face. At the end of the episode to learn that Donizete was disqualified from swimming to be ripped her bra Sr. Donizildo uses superpowers to raise all the pool water like Moses. *'Briga de Galo' - Sr. Donizildo challenges Whatahell for a street fight between his violent rooster (Sangue no Zóio) against the Whatahell's pet chick (Nouass). He handles the rooster to assassinate Nouass and in the end manages to win the match winning all the money bet. *'Morróida no Drude' - Sr. Donizildo discovers that Donizete is with a hemorrhoid. By examining his daughter he discovers that the hemorrhoid was a personification of Whatahell and use an ax to cut the Donizete's butt. *'Escola de inglês do Whatahell' - Donizete subscribes Sr. Donizildo in the English language school of Whatahell which ends up leaving Donizildo furious about to pull your hair out of her daughter with her hands. When he goes to class he rages to be the one to not understand English vocabulary of Whatahell about to yell at him and tear his hair with his hands. *'Lava Jaspyon' - Sr. Donizildo kills a child with an ax because he did not finish washing your car. Then he kills Donizete with a kick discounting their anger at having his car destroyed by Jaspyon and Daileon. *'Sacola Ecológica' - Sr. Donizildo refuses to pay for a green bag to carry your supermarket purchases. He shoves his purchases inside the anus of Whatahell sending he to deliver in your home. *'Whatahell Prostituto' - After being raped by Whatahell that deceived he disguised as a prostitute Sr. Donizildo transforms into Billy and manipulates machines to cut the penis of Whatahell and stretch her nipples. Gallery Donizilrage.jpg|Sr. Donizildo showing his wrath DonizilDVD.jpg|Carrying a stolen DVD inside his shirt SrDonizildo.jpg|Sr. Donizildo scaring Whatahell Donitroco.jpg Donizildoanddonizete.jpg|Mr. Donizildo preparing to give a beating in his daughter Brigadegalo.jpg DarkmessiahDonizildo.jpg|The Dark Messiah Category:Internet Villains Category:Titular Category:Elderly Category:Wrathful Category:Cowards Category:Mutilators Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brutes Category:Murderer Category:Spouses Category:Abusers Category:Opportunists Category:Protagonists Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Stalkers Category:Torturer Category:Perverts Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Xenophobes